Accidents can be fantastic
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Goten and Bra have liked each other for a long time but they don't know how to tell the other that is until a lucky accident


I don't own DBZ or anything related to it.

English is not my first language.

* * *

Accidents can be fantastic

The earth shook as two young men spared with a spar may be considered friendly but it didn't mean it wasn't serious after all not only were those two the sons of two eternal rivals but also, two of the last members of an alien warrior race so what for them could be considered a friendly spar for most would be a fight to their deaths.

The two people fighting were Trunks Briefs the Thirty-four years old Prince of the almost extinct Saiyan race and Son Goten Thirty-three years old the third-class warrior of said race.

The two boys had been best friends since infancy despite the fact that their fathers were rivals and one of their father's insisted that they had a class difference that forbade them for being friends not that they (or anyone else) cared anyway.

While they were fighting, they were being watched by Bra Briefs the twenty years old Saiyan Princess. To anyone, it would seem that she was watching her brother spar but it was her brother's best friend she was in fact watching.

Different from her and her brother all the descendants of Son Goku or Kakarrotto like her father insisted on calling him even after so many years had the typical Saiyan look form the spiky black hair that could make the night sky look pale in comparison, to the black eyes that look into a person's very soul and the defined features that made they look like marble statues or gods.

Bra Briefs had had a crush on Goten since she was a young child a crush that had later evolved into love but she never hoped to tell him anything Goten different from his father and older brother who had found the love of their lives at a very young age and had gotten married quite young he, on the other hand, had not and had changed girls more times than he changed the clothes on his back the only girl that had lasted more than a month was one of his very first girlfriends by the name of Valese who was nice but, Bra didn't like because she had a chance to be with Goten something she wanted to do.

While she was thinking she didn't notice the attack that was sent her way of course by some standards she is considered (even if she paled in comparison to the others) quite a strong fighter but that was to be excepted she was her father's daughter and he had started training her since she was a child and she really liked it so she would have had no problem stopping the attack if it wasn't for the fact she wasn't paying attention so lost in her thought she had been so Bra was really surprised when she found herself on the arms of the man of her dream being saved by the blast.

"G-Goten," she cursed herself for spluttering like a little schoolgirl

"Are you Ok Bra?" the look of concern in his eyes made Bra realize another reason why she loved him he was so kind and sweet

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me." she hurried to leave because of the fact every minute in his arms made her feel things, he should never know she feels

Seeing her leave in a hurry he went after her hurrying not wanting to lose her.

He had wanted to talk to Bra for a long time but she would always leave every time they were alone. All their friends and family thought that he was a playboy that refused to settle down it was not that he didn't want to settle down he did he just did not want to settle.

No one knew this not even his best friend or father both of whom Goten told everything was that for years he had been in love with Bra for quite a few years but she is thirteen years younger than him and he was afraid of how the others would react if they knew.

Today Goten had decided to try even if it meant he had to fail he was the son of the most powerful Saiyan to have ever been born he shouldn't be afraid of something like that.

So, he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

He heard a small" Come in." from the girl of his dreams and entered.

The room was what he expected in some places and a surprise in others the room was royal blue and white that according to Vegeta are the colors of the Saiyan royal family and for a girl whose mother owns a company nothing, there was extremely expensive as you would expect of a rich child but she was her mother's daughter, extremely generous and not one to use money and fame to her own gain something he loved about her.

When he entered the room, his breath left his throat when he saw her, she was stunning and so innocent at the same time. Goten opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by saying" I have to tell you something."

Goten nodded for her to continue he would tell her later her feelings always came first to anything else.

"I know that you may not even speak to me anymore after I say this but I like you not in the friend sort of way but really like you." Bra stopped talking and held her breath to wait for his rejection

But instead of being rejected as she expected Goten kissed her a kiss that stole her breath away.

"What makes you think, I would ever reject you when you are so perfect." they kissed again this time ending up in her bed in the morning Goten was really thankful that her room was soundproof because of all the screaming and moaning that happened that night.

They continued dating in secret for quite some time and only reviled their relationship when they discovered that Bra was pregnant let's just say that Vegeta was not happy that was until Bulma told him that his grandchild would be an extremely powerful being a grandchild of both him and Goku that was when the tolerated their relationship.

Goku himself was really happy and so was ChiChi to have another grandchild after Pan had grown up a few years ago.

They were happy and loved each other so they did not care what they thought the fact that they approved was just a plus.


End file.
